


Promise Me?

by softurisxo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, MADE, Promises, Reddie, Smut, domestic reddie, pennywise never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softurisxo/pseuds/softurisxo
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak may have forgotten about the promise he and Richie made when they were 18, but Richie sure didn’t. Even after 12 years.





	Promise Me?

Eddie was a private man. He didn’t like telling people where he worked, or what colleges he’d applied for. He barely told his friends what he was planning on majoring in. But one thing Eddie Kaspbrak decided was nonnegotiable to discuss was his flings. Eddie was a private man, but he certainly let loose around his longtime best friend, Richie Tozier.

Richie was a different breed. He was loud, easy going, trashy, flirtatious, and horribly vulgar. However, Eddie couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like to hold his hand, to kiss his lips, to have his hands on his body. It was cliche and dumb, to Eddie, to have a crush on your best friend. And in true Kaspbrak fashion, he bottled up his emotions until one night, when Richie was driving Eddie home from one of Mike’s football games. It was their senior year, and the two were itching to get out of Derry.

“Doesn’t even surprise me anymore,” Richie chuckled, opening the passenger’s side door for his best friend, Eddie.

Eddie took a seat and Richie shut the door. When Richie sat in the driver’s seat and started the car Eddie sat up straight. “What do you mean?” he asked, licking his bottom lip anxiously. He watched Richie’s hands turn the wheel as he backed out, the way the headlights in the rearview mirror reflected onto his thick glasses.

“We lose every motherfuckin’ game! Don’t get me wrong, I love Mikey, but he CARRIES that team!” Richie’s eyes beamed, as he pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose. He noticed Eddie’s eyes searing holes into his pale freckled skin, but opted to let it slide.

“Yeah you’re right,” Eddie sighed, letting his shoulders fall slightly.

Richie looked at Eddie warily. “Did you ever see Adrian tonight?” His hands fidgeted awkwardly with the steering wheel as they sat at a red light.

Shaking his head, Eddie brought himself to look at Richie again. Adrian had been a guy in Eddie’s Government class whom Eddie told the others he had a crush on. He was cute to Eddie, but he never actually had a crush on him. Beverly ended up asking Adrian herself if he’d want to go to a football game with Eddie, and even though he said yes, he was a no show.

His longing eyes shifted back to the road.

“He’s fucking stupid.”

Eddie felt Richie’s eyes on his cheek now. “Y-You have a green light.”

The car began moving again. “Didja hear me, Eds? He’s a bloody idiot! The motherfucker’s gottah have some issues to pass up a cutie like yerself,” he says in his Irish accent. It’s terrible.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Eddie touched the warmth with his finger tips. “Rich—“

“You deserve the bestest, Spaghetti, the bestest guy there is!”

“It’s just ‘best.’”

“See! You’re a total smart cookie too. They should call you Smart Spaghetti.”

“I would rather you didn’t,” Eddie’s lips curled into a smile. He lead on that he didn’t like the nicknames, but he really loved them.

Richie chuckled. “What? You don’t like the nickname ‘Spaghetti,’ Spaghetti?” Reaching across to the passenger’s side, Richie attempted to tickle Eddie from the driver’s seat, his eyes fixed on the road. His tongue stuck out as he focused on both tickling Eddie and driving home. 

“Stop! Stop!” Eddie howled, shielding his sides from Richie’s fingers. “You’re driving! You’re driving!”

Hands retreating to the steering wheel, Richie admitted defeat. A toothy grin spread across his face. “Alright alright.”

It was silent then. Eddie’s breath was ragged from the tickling that ensued. He let his thoughts get the best of him then, in the dark of Richie’s car. He thought about how he loved driving home with Richie, how he loved the nicknames, and the way he defended him. Little did he know Richie was thinking the same thing.

“Thank you Richie.”

“Me? Why are you thanking me, Eds?”

“For defending me. With the whole Adrian thing.”

It grew silent again. Before Richie took a deep breath. “Y’know I meant it, Eds. Anyone would be stupid to pass up a chance with you.” His hands grew sweating around the steering wheel. “You’ve got the whole package—“

“Oh god, Rich, don’t turn this into some sex joke—“

“No no no no, I mean it. You’re fucking— You’re everything.”

Eddie shifted in his seat at Richie’s warm words. His heart swelled in silence as he sat there, eyes fixed on the road in front of them. “Ya?”

“Mhm,” Richie nodded, biting his top lip nervously. “Fuck, if I had the chance to take you out, you better believe I’d do it right.”

“Stop, Richie—“

“Eds, no I’m serious. I—“

“No I mean stop the car.”

Richie’s hands squeaked on the wheel as he anxiously pulled over the side of the road. He put the old CR-V in park, and managed to look his best friend in the eyes. “Eddie?”

“Richie?” Eddie leaned forward across the center console, letting his eyelids flutter in the darkness.

“Y-You made me pull over m’la— sir—?” he tries using his “Gentleman Raul voice. It was terrible.

“I don’t like Adrian.”

Richie blinked in the darkness.

“I never have.”

Richie felt Eddie’s hands on his leg. It was warm and it was loving. “Well, Eds, that’s great news ‘cause I— I like you.” He placed a gentle hand on top of Eddie’s.

“Ya?”

“Mhm,” Richie nodded in the dark, leaning forward into Eddie’s space. He could feel Eddie’s breath on his cheek now, could see his brown eyes in front of him so clearly. All Richie wanted to do was make a joke, to use another voice, to lessen the tension that was building in case of rejection. But all that came out was “Eddie, can I kiss you?”

Eddie nodded quickly, leaning on the rest of the way in himself and pressing his lips softly against Richie’s. They were chapped but lush, gentle but rough. By the time be pulled away Eddie was blushing from ear to ear. Richie looked down at Eddie with loving eyes.

“M-My mom isn’t home,” Eddie blinked, eyes fixed on Richie. And that’s all it took for Richie to put the car back in drive, and haul ass to the Kaspbrak household.

Eddie unlocked the door with shaky hands, Richie looming above him with half-lidded eyes. When he got the door open, they toed their shoes off like they always did when Richie visited, hung their jackets in the closet, and walked quietly upstairs. Except this time Richie kept his hands on Eddie’s hips as the smaller boy lead the way.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Eddie let out a deep exhale. Richie walked in front of him then, taking a seat on the bed in front of him, leaving his arms outstretched to Eddie. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. This can just be a regular ole’ sleepover, Eds.”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah.” He sat down beside Richie, letting his hands fall into his best friend's lap, which he eagerly took. “I don’t want it to be, though.”

At that, Richie raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

The smaller boy nodded pulling his shirt awkwardly over his head and folding it in his lap. “Is that ok?”

“Shit, that’s more than ok.” Richie pulled Eddie in for a short kiss before Eddie pulled away.

“This needs to come off,” Eddie rolled his eyes in the dim light of his desk lamp.

Richie immediately obliged. “Yes sir,” he teased, pulling the shirt up and over and tossing it to the floor. He let his back flop onto the mattress like a ragdoll then, “Like what you see here, Spaghetti?”

Chuckling, Eddie crawled on top of him. “Oh, shut up!” he teased back, kissing the smirk right off the trashmouth’s face. 

Their lips danced together in the dim light. Eddie pulled away out of breath, lips bruised and hair tousled. 

“You look so sexy like that, on top of me,” Richie smiled, blissed out. He pushed the hair out of Eddie’s face rather roughly, before letting his hands rest on the curve of Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie chuckled, blush spreading across his cheeks and down his chest. His hands pressed gently on Richie’s chest and stomach, as he looked down at him beneath him, glasses foggy, and hair a wild mess. Plucking the glasses from Richie’s face, his fingertips barely grazed the skin beneath there, in a small moment of real love.

“Aw how am I gonna see ya, Eds? How am I gonna know what you look like when I’m—“

“Beep beep Richie!” Eddie chuckled, his hands covering Richie’s mouth in a rush.

Richie chuckled too. When Eddie’s hand moved away, Richie bit his bottom lip. “What? You don’t want to hear how I’m gonna—“

“I’d rather you’d just do it, Rich,” Eddie raised his eyebrows defensively, looking down at his best friend. He felt Richie’s stomach tense from beneath him, and then he surged upwards and kissed him roughly.

Eddie licked the bottom lip off Richie’s mouth, asking for permission, and when Richie’s lips parted he knew he had gained control. He let his hips grind down on him, his hands still gripping at Eddie’s rump.

“Fuck, Eds. This is better than any dream I’ve ever had,” Richie blabbered on, eyes dark.

“Do you ever shut up?” Eddie asked, trailing his lips down Richie’s neck seductively.

Richie’s buried his hands in Eddie’s hair when he reached a sweet spot. “Can’t help it, babe. I love this way too much.”

Eddie’s head went cold at the pet name he knew would never be heard outside this bedroom again. His soft hands traveled down Richie’s stomach and landed on the waistband of his pants. He fumbled with the buckle until he had to pull away from the assault on Richie’s neck to see what he was doing.

“Fuck,” Richie groaned.

Pulling the belt off, Eddie looked down at Richie. “Is this ok?”

Richie nodded eagerly. “More than ok, Eds, shit.”

Eddie then pulled Richie’s pants down slowly, until he was able to slip them all the way off. Richie cursed under his breath again, and again, until Eddie’s placed a hand on the waistband of Richie’s chili pepper boxers. He teased at the band, letting his other hand brush against his thighs nonchalantly.

“ _Edssss_ ,” Richie whined. “ _Please_ , touch me, baby.”

Finally, Eddie tugged down his boxers revealing Richie’s hard cock. Richie made a lot of jokes about his size, and Eddie hated to admit it, but the boy was definitely “packing.” He took it in his hand before laying down between Richie’s legs.

“God, Eds. You’re you’re so pretty. You’re so pretty with my cock in your hands, fuck.”

“Shut up.”

Eddie leaned down and took his cock between his lips. He started at a slow pace, drawing out the moment so he could remember just how blissed out and needy his best friend looked.

With his head just barely raised so he could see Eddie, Richie hissed as Eddie sucked happily on his dick. He dreamed of this to happen, to be in such an intimate position with his best friend, and it was finally happening.

“Eddie please,” he whined again, and Eddie picked up the pace. Praise flooded from Richie’s mouth at a mile a minute, eyes fixed on the angel

before him.

Before he could finish, Eddie’s lips popped off Richie’s cock with a lewd sound and Richie groaned from the lack of contact. “Want you, Eds. Wanna take care of you.”

Eddie nodded, running a calming hand through Richie’s hair. Richie leaned into Eddie’s touch before Eddie was standing up and walking to his bedside draw. “You’re so prepared,” Richie chuckled, watching Eddie in his shorts grab a bottle of lube and a condom.

At that, Eddie hummed proudly. “How do you want to do it?” he asked, sitting back on Richie’s legs.

“God I’d love to take that ass, Kaspbrak,” Richie growled, leaning upwards and biting at Eddie’s ear.

Eddie snickered, and pushed Richie jokingly. Sitting up straight Richie inhaled deeply, letting out a long exhale.

Hands roaming Eddie’s thighs, Richie smiled warmly. “Let me open you up, baby. I can do it.”

Eddie nodded then, laying down on his stomach on beside Richie. Getting to his knees between Eddie’s legs, Richie ran a calming hand across Eddie’s back before tugging down Eddie’s shorts. And then Eddie’s briefs. “Fuck, my boy’s totally got cake,” Richie teased, giving Eddie’s ass a playful slap.

“ _Richhhh_.”

Richie popped up the bottle of lube before rubbing a bit between his fingers to warm it up. “What do you want, Eds?”

Eddie groaned. “ _Richie_.”

“C’mon, baby, tell me.”

Eddie just groaned, bucking his hips back hoping to feel Richie’s fingers.

Taking pity on the boy, Richie let a finger circle Eddie’s entrance, before sliding in. 

Responding immediately, Eddie hissed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Richie waited a minute before pushing the rest of the way in, and then waited again for Eddie to adjust to the intrusion. “More,” Eddie whimpered after awhile, waiting for Richie to add another finger.

Letting himself thrust a finger in and out, he watched Eddie’s move back against it before adding another. “Here’s another, Eds.”

He let a nice pace build before Eddie was begging for another. “Come on Rich, I can do it.”

Richie ran a cool hand across Eddie’s ass then. “Don’t wanna hurt you, Eds, gotta go slow.” Eddie fucked himself back on Richie’s fingers for awhile, Richie’s mouth running a mile a minute “You’re doing so good, Eds, working yourself open on my fingers. Do you like it? Do you like how my fingers make you feel?” He curled his two fingers then, hitting Eddie’s spot with each thrust.

“Rich hurry. Or I’m gonna come,” Eddie whined, the breath knocked out of him. With that, Richie added another finger. Richie watched as the boy fell apart beneath him. “I wan’ your cock, Rich, please. I wanna come on your cock.”

“Such dirty words, Eds,” Richie chuckled, wiggling his fingers out.

Eddie groaned at the lack of being touched. “C’mon ‘Chee.”

The nickname knocked the wind out of Richie, but he managed to flip his best friend over on his back. “I wanna look at you,” Richie smiled, feeling Eddie slide the condom over his cock quickly.

Eddie bit his bottom lip, as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, bracing himself for Richie’s cock.

Richie lined himself up at Eddie’s entrance, looking at Eddie’s blissed out expression and painting a mental picture. As he entered, he did so slowly, as to not hurt Eddie. “Shit,” Richie swore, his eyes squeezed shut to control himself.

Eddie bit down on his lip til it bled, feeling himself get filled up until Richie bottomed out.

They waited for Eddie to adjust in silence, their breathing ragged and cracked. “Move, please,” Eddie asked warmly.

Opening his eyes, Richie looked down at Eddie who was already falling apart with just a few slow thrusts. “Fuck fuck fuck. You look so good, Eds. So good,” he let his hips fall into a slow rhythm. It was slow but nonetheless a rhythm.

“Richie,” Eddie whimpered, one eye falling shut as he clenched around Richie’s cock. “Feels so good Rich. You feel so good.”

He grunted back at that, absorbing all the sounds and noises Eddie made. His rhythm picked up as Eddie’s hips bucked up to meet Richie’s thrusts. “Fuck, you’re so warm and tight,” he praised through his clenched teeth. “You feel good too, Eds.”

Eddie gripped at the bedsheets as Richie hit his prostate with every thrust. “Shit!” Richie cursed, slowing down and pulling out Eddie, who groaned.

Sitting up, Eddie let Richie’s back hit the bed, as he climbed over Richie’s hips. He positioned himself on top of Richie’s cock, lining him at his entrance again.

“You gonna ride me Eds? Gonna use my cock to make yourself feel good?”

Eddie nodded eagerly, sinking down on his member. He would never get over the way Richie felt inside him, how whole he felt.

“Go ahead, baby. Use my cock.”

And Eddie did. He let himself bounce up and down on top of Richie, this new angle letting Richie hit Eddie’s prostate everytime he sank back down. They moved together, Richie thrusting up to meet Eddie’s hips.

“Eds you… you look so good like this…. You’re so gorgeous, taking my cock so well. You’re doing so good…. so good, Angel.”

His shaky hands, Eddie held himself up against Richie’s chest, feeling his heartbeat at his fingertips. Eddie couldn’t help but look his best friend in the eye as he felt himself reach his climax. “ ‘Chee I’m—“

“Me too, Eds. Fuck.”

Richie let his mouth run, praising Eddie as he rode out his orgasm. Richie finished close behind, before Eddie collapsed on Richie’s chest.

He slipped out of Eddie, then and got himself cleaned up in the bathroom connected to Eddie’s room. When he came back he cleaned up a sleepy Eddie. “Eddie?”

Eddie hummed back.

“I’m gonna go.”

Eddie’s eyes fluttered open. “No, stay.”

“Eds, you know I can’t—“

“Rich. Please.”

And of course, Richie crawled into bed beside Eddie. He thought about putting an arm around Eddie but he knew he shouldn’t. “Eds, can we— can we talk then?”

Eddie opened his eyes again. “About what?”

He sighed in return. “This.”

Silence filled the room, along with the warm air between them.

“We’re best friends,” Richie croaked. 

Eddie fidgeted with his own hand. “Do friends fuck the shit out of each other, Rich?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

Silence.

“Look. Who knows how long we have together anyway. College is just around the corner,” Richie laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “I’d hate to start something with you and have it ruined by the distance.”

Eddie laid on his back too. “You’re going to UCLA, and I’m going to NYU.”

“Exactly.”

“God, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were friendzoning me, Rich,” Eddie scoffed.

“Eds…”

“No! It’s not a bad thing. We’ve remained _just_ friends for this long,” Eddie tried convincing Richie, but he was trying to convince himself too.

“I love you.”

“Rich stop.”

“No I do. I don’t want you to think this is a hit it and quit it type deal.”

Eddie looked at Richie beside him, who he didn’t realize was looking at him for who knows how long. “I don’t think I follow,” Eddie bit his lip confused.

“Who says we can’t have a lil fun until we part, my sweet Eds? Hm? Who?” Richie tries his British accent. It’s terrible.

Eddie stayed silent. 

“I guess it was dumb to try,” Richie ran a hand through his curls before looking back up at the ceiling.

“Oh god no. No, i get it, Rich.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. I’ll be your best friend and part time lover,” Eddie chuckled, crawling closer to Richie. “I don’t think my heart can bear losing a boyfriend. But I might be able to manage saying goodbye to a booty call.”

“Fuck, you’re so cute.” Richie reached for Eddie, and pulled him into a hug.

They laid there in the dim light until they fell asleep.

—————

Months passed, and Richie and Eddie continue their antics. When Summertime rolls around they end most days tangled in Richie’s bedsheets. 

Their friends are just as sceptical as they are, asking why they don’t just make it official. And everytime Eddie and Richie have the same answer.

“Because saying goodbye to a booty call is easier than saying goodbye to your boyfriend.”

While that might be true, Richie and Eddie weren’t strictly booty calls for each other. They remained best friends. They still called each other when they had a bad day, or they had a funny joke to tell. Except now, on top of that, they called when they needed to get laid.

Beverly and Eddie went out one day, in the still heat of Derry’s Summer, to get lunch. Beverly was one of the only other losers who also got accepted into NYU, and since then, the two had grown quite close.

They walked into two, stopping at shops along the way as they pleased, until they reached their favorite brunch restaurant. Eddie held the door, and the two walked in.

Getting seated almost immediately, Beverly sighed.

“So Bev, what exactly did Ben say again?” Eddie asked eagerly, folded his hands on top of the table.

Beverly giggled her cheeks going red. “Oh here,” she pulled out her phone, and switched it on. Her eyes scanned the screen before the smile curled back on her lips. “He said, ‘Your hair is winter fire. January Embers.’”

Eddie gasped.

“‘My heart burns there too.’” she finished, biting her lower lip and placing her phone on the table reluctantly.

“Bev!” Eddie chuckled. “That’s adorable!”

Beverly’s cheeks got rosier. “I know, I know.”

“He’s totally into you!”

“You think so?”

“His ‘heart burns there too’ for god’s sakes!” taking a sip from his coffee, Eddie settled back down.

Beverly giggled. “You’ve got a point.”

“All I’m saying is you should go fer it, Lassie,” Eddie says in an Irish accent, a lot like Richie’s. It’s terrible.

Watching Eddie look at his menu, his smile on his face from the lil gag disappearing slowly, Beverly studied his face, his features. Eddie felt like a brother to her, and hearing him push for her happiness made her think of his romantic situation. “Eddie.”

“Hm?” He took another swig from his mug.

“I want you to be happy.”

“Oh no, Bev, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just…. You and Richie—“

“ _Bevvv_ ,” Eddie whined, hiding his hands under the table after folding his napkin meticulously in his lap.

“Eddie, you like him. I know you do!”

“So what if I did?”

“It’s so harmful to keep that barrier between you two. Hooking up is one thing, but it’s another to refuse it to go anywhere.”

“What’s harmful is starting something serious only for us to have to move away from each other. We’re being smart, Bev.”

“Well I don’t think you are,” Beverly took a sip from her latte, before a waitress arrives.

They placed their orders, and then stared at the table in silence.

“I just want you to be happy,” Beverly unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap.

Eddie shifted in his seat and looked up only to meet Beverly’s searing eyes. “I know. Thanks Beverly.”

Reaching across the table, Beverly took Eddie’s hands in one of her’s. “Love you, kiddo.”

They exchanged smiles, and ate their meal happily.

Later that night, Eddie lay awake, staring at the ceiling, in his room he grew up in. He looked around at the boyband posters on the wall, pressed flowers taped to the door, and the small lamp that sat at Eddie’s bedside. He thought about that night, the first time he and Richie hooked up. How the dim light looked on Richie’s lanky torso, how the sweat stuck his damp curls to his forehead. He made Eddie feel so beautiful, and so loved. It always felt real.

God, Eddie was unbelievably horny.

He grabbed his phone from under his pillow, and dialled for Richie. He picked up on the second ring.

“You know just when to call dontcha, Eds?”

Eddie blushed from Richie’s voice. “Can I come over?”

“Doors always open, darling. Now mosey that ass on over here,” he teases in his “ Cowboy Sam” voice. It was terrible. Richie laughed at his own comment, snorting over the phone.

“Beep beep, idiot.”

“Aw c’mon, Spaghetti. You love it.”

It’s true he did. “I’ll be over in 10.”

Eddie walked the five blocks to Richie’s house, coming in through the front door per the usual. Maggie Tozier sat in her arm chair in the living room and turned to see who walked in. “Eddie! Good to see you!” she beamed from her arm chair, turning down the TV on the mantle with the nearby remote.

“Hi, Mrs. Tozier,” Eddie said shyly, leaning against the stairwell.

Maggie smiled warmly. “Another sleepover, huh? Richie should be upstairs in his room. Go up there and give him a good scare for me, would ya?” she chuckled.

“Will do, ma’am,” Eddie nodded, and toed off his shoes on the first step, before climbing up the stairs.

When approaching the Richie’s door, Eddie stopped in his tracks and heard music. _God, Richie was so corny_. He peeled open the door and saw Richie standing in his basketball shorts, at his dresser, messing with his hair. His shirt was missing and his glasses were nowhere to be found. Considering his room was always a mess, they could be anywhere. Laundry littered the wooden floor.

“Boo,” Eddie said half-heartedly, walking in and closing the door behind him.

Eddie swore he saw Richie leap five feet in the air. “Shit, Eds!” he grabs at his chest, and grips the dresser nervously. “Ahah, Spaghetti gets off a good one.” Richie moves closer to Eddie who immediately retreats into his arms.

“Ha ha,” Eddie mocked. “I gotcha good didn’t I?”

“Hmm, real good, Eds. My poor heart nearly lept out my dear chest,” Richie jokes in his “Southern Damsel” voice. It’s terrible. He ran his fingers through Eddie’s curls, hugging him close before Eddie pulled away. “How was your day?”

“Long,” Eddie began pulling off his own shirt, preoccupied with his task to really acknowledge Richie’s accent. “Didja wanna do this or—?”

Richie furrowed his brows. “Eds, hey… hey…” He pulled Eddie to him again, so they both sat on Richie’s bed. Eddie shrunk in Richie’s arms, attempting to hide himself. “Slow down, love. What’s all this for?” Richie takes Eddie’s shirt from his hands gently, keeping his voice low.

“I’m just frustrated is all.” Eddie looked up to meet Richie’s kind eyes.

“Well, ok. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Richie studied Eddie’s sour face, and looked around the room patiently, before taking off his own shorts. This caught Eddie’s attention, who immediately began pawing at Richie’s boxers. “No, no, let me take care of you first,” Richie consoled, laying Eddie down on the mattress.

Fussing profusely, Eddie finally melted when Richie had his hands on his cock. It would never get old, the way Richie toyed with Eddie in this way; Teasing at the head before taking Eddie completely in his mouth.

“Rich, fuck,” Eddie breathed, mouth wide open and already blissed out. He gripped Richie’s hair desperately, trying to get him to speed up.

Richie only went slower. “Slow down, Eds, we have all night.”

But he knew they wouldn’t be able to do this three weeks from now, when Richie would leave, and they’d part ways.

Eddie thought he’d break right then and then. Richie took care of him so well, and he knew he took care of Richie so well. Why fate was ripping them apart, Eddie didn’t know. It felt so perfect, for Richie to be playing Eddie like a violin; Slow but methodical. 

As Richie sucked happily on Eddie’s cock, he ground down on the mattress, hoping to release some tension growing in his boxers. He watched Eddie’s eyes, how they fluttered open and closed when he licked at a certain vein, or how he let out higher pitched moans when he focused on the head. Richie was in love.

And when Eddie came, Richie came too.

Richie left the room briefly to grab baby wipes, and when he returned Eddie was curled in the bedsheets like a burrito.

“Let me clean you up, baby.”

Silently, Eddie unravelled himself from his shelter in the blankets, and let Richie wipe him clean. Richie cleaned himself up and tossed his dirty boxers to the floor.

“You should really get a laundry bin,” Eddie sighed.

Richie nodded in the dark, laying down beside his best friend. “Can we talk now?”

“About?”

“You were frustrated.”

Eddie sighed again, deeper this time. He felt Richie’s arms snake around his waist as they laid there in silence. Their breathing synced up, and their chests rose and fell together.

“Do you think you’ll ever get married?” Eddie asked. His eyes stared straight ahead at the nightstand beside the bed. On top was Richie’s alarm clock, a bottle of lube, and the baby wipes.

Richie cleared his throat. “Of course…” The room grew silent. “Err, at least I hope so.”

“Me too.”

“Oh my! Are you proposing, Spaghetti?” Richie says, using his “Southern Damsel” voice again, and it is still terrible, even after a fantastic blowjob.

“Beep beep, shithead,” Eddie giggled, Richie’s hands pinching at his warm skin under the blankets.

More silence.

“I don’t fucking like this whole college thing. Really fucking dumb,” Richie grunts, burying his face in Eddie’s hair.

Eddie nodded. “Me neither.”

“Do you think we’ll see each other after? Like, I dunno, fucking in Paris one day? Chicago? Peru?”

“I hope so.”

“We could make that happen you know.”

“Richie—“

“What? It’ll be just like the books, Eds; Soulmates meeting again under unlikely circumstances.”

Eddie is silent. Richie’s breathes ragged into his hair.

“Maybe you’ll be volunteering at some run down homeless shelter in New York, serving up some grub. I’ll be in line and thinkin ‘Damn that cutie with the soup ladle is really—‘“

“Shut up, you won’t be homeless.”

“Maybe not…”

The room is quiet again. Their skin is warm against one another, and it burns Eddie. It almost hurts.

“I guess I’m crazy,” Richie sighs, blowing a strand of hair away from his face.

Eddie turns around at this, facing Richie on his side. “I don’t think so.”

Richie avoids Eddie’s gaze. Eddie wants to cry, his eyes sting and it takes everything in him not to turn back around.

“Rich look at me.”

He doesn’t.

“Richard Tozier.”

Slowly, Richie looks at Eddie. His eyes are teary too, still big and expressive without his glasses. The streetlight outside the window casts a dim light into the room and reflects of Richie’s brown eyes.

“Promise me,” Eddie untucks his hand from underneath the covers and sticks out his pinky. “Promise me that… that if me and you are still single at 30… we get married. No matter where we are. We’ll get married.”

A single tear trickles down Richie’s cheek, before he too untucks his hand from beneath the covers. In the dark Eddie can see Richie’s pinky, and they lock.

“I promise,” Richie smiles warily.

————————

In another month, Richie was waving goodbye to the losers from the passenger’s seat of a moving van. He had found a nice apartment near campus where he’d live with two other roommates. Richie seemed happy and excited, and that’s what Eddie wanted for him. Of course that was Richie’s character though; To be goofy in sad situations, to ease the tension. 

It was true what Beverly said; That it would be hard to say goodbye to him regardless of their official romantic status. 

Eddie held Richie tight. “You stay safe down there, ok?” Eddie smiled, tears blossoming in the corners of his eyes.

Richie held Eddie closer before pulling away. “Aren’t I always?”

Two minutes ago Richie had dropped his box of kitchen utensils on his foot while attempting to impersonate the Incredible Hulk.

Chuckling, Eddie shook his head. “No. No you aren’t.” He hiccuped, and gazed up at him. Years of feelings leading up to what seemed like this very moment.

Eddie’s sobs worsened and he couldn’t bear to look at him.

“Hey hey…” Richie took Eddie’s hands in his own and held them to his chest. “Are those tears?”

Eddie looked up slowly.

“You’re my soulmate. I know you are, I feel it.”

This did not help, because now Richie had tears trickling down his cheeks as well. “The universe is cruel, Eds. They just couldn’t handle us together, yeah?”

Eddie laughed half-heartedly through the tears. “You’re fucking crazy,” he sobbed.

“Crazy in Love,” Richie smiled, before pulling Eddie into another big hug.

The losers watched the two hold each other, faces solemn and broken hearted as well.

Eddie was the one to pull away. He wiped his tears away frantically and looked up at Richie. “I’ll see you,” Eddie sniffled.

“Let’s meet in a homeless soup kitchen in let’s sayyyy,” Richie looked down at an invisible watch on his wrist, as he walked backwards towards the moving truck, “six years?”

“Beep beep, Richie.”

“Oh right because you’ll still be taking basic college courses cause you’ll have flunked them all,” Richie teased, tripping over a rock in the road before regaining his balance.

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie stifled a sob.

“You’ll be able to work on my car by then! Super smart Mechanic Man, Eddie! You’ll be bending over the hood of my Cadillac all nice and—“

“Be safe!”

“Of course, Eds!”

And just as quick as Richie leapt into the van, it was chugging down the dirt path and turning onto Main St.

————————

Eddie moved to New York a week later with Beverly and Ben. They had found a nice apartment the three of them could share until they were well to do. 

Beverly and Ben had begun dating, and although Eddie was sceptical about sharing an apartment with them, they were lovely roommates. Respectful, quiet, and clean.

College classes flew by and by the time his first year was over Beverly and Ben were engaged. 

Eddie thought about Richie often. Nearly every night, until his memories of Richie were nothing more than the “good ole days.”

Graduating at the top of his class, Eddie decided to take his degree and started working at a mechanics shop. He was paid well and got to do what he’d always wanted to do; Work on cars.

More often than not, the costumers flirted with him. He loved the attention, to be chased. But nothing ever stuck for him.

Beverly urged him over and over to go on more dates, to stop waiting around for the sky to fall, because “Eddie you’ll end up a sad, gay, old man with a million Dachsund puppies if you don’t get laid soon.”

Don’t get him wrong, Eddie tried. Eddie got a Tinder and brought guys home plenty of times, but just the same as before; Nothing stuck for him.

After years of saving up Eddie bought a house, a small project in the suburbs of Portland, Maine. Eddie was in his mid thirties now, living comfortably with his dog, a Labradoodle named Scoot.

He, Beverly, and Ben never stopped talking. In fact, when Eddie made the move back to Maine, they followed. He became the godfather to Beverly and Ben’s sons; Silas who was 9 years old, and Edwin who was 6. On weekends, the boys would visit Eddie, who babysat them while their parents were at work.

Watching the boys made Eddie yearn for a family. He had cut off his mother years ago when he still lived in New York, and since then he’d considered Ben, Beverly, and the kids his only family. Eddie was about to enter his thirties and still hadn’t settled down.

It had been 12 years since Eddie said goodbye to Richie, when Eddie set out for a birthday dinner with Beverly and a few other friends. Every other Friday the group had made plans to have dinner and for the most part they had stuck to it. Eddie looked forward to these nights, to seeing his friends.

And tonight, Eddie turned 30, an age that should’ve stuck out to him romantically.

“Eddie what did you order?” Greta Bowie asked from across the neatly decorated lunch table. Beverly tapped Eddie’s leg with her foot, causing him to look at her. Beverly made a goofy face, pretending to be Greta, and Eddie attempted not to laugh.

“Well,” he chuckled, holding a napkin to his lips to conceal his grin. “I got the BLT with a side of steal fries.”

“Oh yum!”

Eddie shifted awkwardly in his seat, shooting a look back at Beverly who only smirked.

Leon White cleared his throat. He had met Eddie on a dating website but they decided they were better as friends and he stuck around. Eddie didn’t mind, and actually liked Leon’s company. “Did you see the way the waiter looked at you?” he grinned.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “No, no I didn’t.”

“From the looks of it he isn't wearing a ring,” Beverly chimed in taking a sip from his wine glass.

“And?”

“Eddie hop on that!” Greta chuckled, tapping her fingers on the table happily, her wedding band splayed out across her fingers dramatically. Eddie was there the day her fiancé proposed. Beverly too. Her fiancé, Matt Keene was very attractive, and if he hadn’t just proposed to his close friend, he might’ve indeed “hopped on that.” Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Mmm I don’t get it,” Eddie scanned the expanse of the restaurant looking for the waiter. He chewed down on his bottom lip.

Beverly placed a gentle hand on Eddie’s. “Cool yer jets, sir. We’re just teasin’ ya,” Beverly rolled her eyes back.

The waiter returned with everyone’s dishes, steaming hot, ready to be eaten. Eddie was excited for his BLT, however when it arrived he suddenly lost his appetite.

Eddie picked at his food, watching his friends chow down. 

“Oh, Beverly, who did you end up booking your tattoo appointment with?” Leon asked.

Beverly blew a strand of hair out of her face as she cut into her porkchop. “This guy, Frank Cerrillo. He works over at Ink Planet, just up the street a ways,” she spoke with her mouth full.

“No way that’s who did my rose!” Greta bellowed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a tattoo done! I would’ve asked you for referrals, girl,” Beverly’s voice was light.

“I feel like I went out with a ‘Frank Cerrillo,’” Leon hummed.

Eddie watched the exchange between them, his phone in his lap feeling heavier and heavier.

Until it buzzed.

“Eddie, have you ever heard of a Frank Cerrillo?”

Turning over the phone, Eddie’s heart nearly spilled out of his chest. The caller ID. The number displayed.

_Richie Tozier_

“Eddie?” Leon went again.

Eddie fumbled the phone into his right hand, holding the device like a sacred artifact. _Richie_.

“Eddie?” He asked again. 

This time Beverly leaned over to view the phone, to see Richie’s name splayed over Eddie’s phone. “Holy shit,” Beverly whispered, placing a hand on Eddie’s leg.

Staring at the name, Eddie stood up. “I have to take this.”

And take it he did. Eddie retreated outside, pressing “Answer” the second he stepped out the door. 

“Hello?”

“Eds! Your voice as heavenly as ever! Like music to my fucking poor ears!”

Years of memories flood back to him in the matter of seconds. Stories forgotten all brought back with a single nickname. That stupid, moronic nickname.

“Hiya Rich.”

Eddie took a seat on the bench beside the restaurant’s front door. He’d be here awhile.

“How’s my Spaghetti doing, huh?” Richie laughed at himself from the other side of the phone, bringing color to Eddie’s cheeks.

“Fine, and you?”

“Well, I’m doing just fine, darling. Say, it’s your birthday ain’t it, Eds?”

He remembered. Or he had set a calender. 

“Yeah, it is actually.”

“Well I’ll be damned! Happy Birthday, Pasta Boy!”

“Thanks!”

It was silent. On both ends.

“Rich, why are you calling?”

“You got a man in your life, Eds? Gotta Mr. Kaspbrak giving you hell?”

“No I don’t Richie.”

And with that, an important memory struck a chord with Eddie. The promise they made to each other. About each other. It was in fact Eddie’s 30th birthday.

“Do you remember, Eds?”

Eddie stayed silent. After all these years, not as much as a phone call until today. Eddie’s cheeks began to burn.

“I do.”

“Let’s get married.”

Eddie bit his bottom lip. He wondered how Richie looked now that they were older. He wondered how California might’ve changed him. “Are you saying Richie Tozier never settled down?” He chuckled.

“Yes.”

It was silent again.

“Richie, you can’t be serious.”

“Im dead serious, Eds. I’m _Ed_ serious.”

Biting his lip to conceal another chuckle, Eddie looking at the sky above him. It was dark and cloudy. He wondered where Richie was, how it looked there.

“You still there, love?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, yeah, just… shocked.”

“Is that a good thing? Or should I forget this ever fuckin’ happened?” Richie laughed half-heartedly, sounding nervous from the other end of the phone.

Richie had majored in Music Theory at UCLA, and dropped out halfway through his Sophomore year. He stayed at the small apartment he had until he was 26 when he moved in with his cousin, Micheal. He worked writing and composing scores for independent films, submitting them to festivals and waiting for his big break. Although he got bored, and began pouring his heart into stand-up comedy, and to his surprise, was hired as a writer on SNL. He was small, still waiting for that big break, but he never gave up the energy he had.

“No, I’m glad you called,” Eddie spoke, his voice warm and accepting.

Richie cleared his throat. “So whaddya say, Spaghetti?”

“Rich, I don’t know you anymore,” Eddie chuckled.

“I know you.”

“I mean it, ‘Chee. It’s been, like, what? 11 years.”

“12. Then let’s start again. I can book a flight for tomorrow night—“

“Richie!”

“Hm?”

Eddie sighed, chewing down on his bottom lip again. “I’d love to open up these wounds, really I do, but I don’t think it’s a good idea—“

“Going away to college without making you mine wasn’t a good idea too, Eds.”

“Richie—“

“I should’ve proposed right then and there! Really, I should’ve.”

“Rich…”

“You’re my soulmate. I said it before and I’ll say it again. After all these years, no matter how many stupid fuckin’ dates I went on, who i fuckin’ slept with, where I went—“

“Nothing stuck.”

“— Nothing stuck.”

They both fell silent.

“Dontcha think that’s odd, Eds.”

Eddie nodded, but Richie couldn’t see him. He shifted the phone from his right ear to his left.

“I’m back in Maine, Rich.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Where are you?”

“Santa Cruz. California. We have a lot to catch up on, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

Eddie and Richie talked for another couple minutes before Beverly, Greta, and Leon walked out of the restaurant. Eddie said his goodbyes to Richie, with a promise to call him in a bit.

“Hey are you ok?” Beverly asked, taking a seat beside Eddie. The two of them waved goodbye to Greta and Leon. “And don’t worry, I paid for you.”

“Thanks Bev,” Eddie said, exasperated by the conversation he had just had. “That was…”

“Richie.” Beverly paused. “Yeah, I saw.”

Eddie shook his head, attempting to shake his nerves away. “He wants to get married.”

“What?”

“We made a promise almost 12 years ago. That we’d get married if we were both still single when we were 30.”

“That is,” Beverly began, her mouth agape. “So adorable.”

Eddie sighed. “And I’m… I’m 30.”

Beverly chuckled lightly. “He loves you. Even back then I knew you two would always end up together.”

“Beverly you had forgotten about him until just now,” he quipped back, shoving her side teasingly.

“So?!” Beverly all but shouted. “Are you going to get married?!”

Eddie laughed at her volume putting a loving hand on her shoulder. “I’m picking him up from the airport tomorrow night.”

Beverly squealed, just like the old days, and pulled Eddie in for a hug. “Holy shit I have to be the maid of honor, right? Right?!”

“Hun, don’t get your panties in a twist, he’s just coming for a visit. I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

Standing up astutely, Beverly reached down to help Eddie up from his seat. “Well I hear wedding bells,” she smiled warmly, linking arms with Eddie as they walked to Eddie’s car.

—————

Later that night, Eddie stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was adult, his room, bland, boring; No boy band posters hanging from the wall, no pressed flowers. Just a mirror near the door, and a painting of a waterfall above his bed.

He tossed and turned, before peeking at his bedside clock. _11:37PM ._

“It’s 7:00PM in Santa Cruz,” Eddie thought.

He thought about the nights they had spent together, limbs tangled beneath the sheets. He thought about the silly love they made, how Richie planted raspberries all over his bare skin, and how he tucked hair behind his ear so carefully. They were young then. He made Eddie feel so beautiful, and so loved. It always felt real.

God, Eddie was unbelievably horny.

He grabbed his phone from under his pillow, and dialled for Richie. He picked up on the second ring.

“Eds. How did I know I’d get a call from you at this hour? What is it, nearly midnight where you are?”

Eddie blushed. _This fucking idiot_.

“Hiya Rich.”

“Whaddya callin’ for baby? Couldn’t wait ‘til I get there tomorrow?”

“Nuh uh,” Eddie shook his head, laying on his back in his king sized bed.

Richie smiled, Eddie couldn’t see, but he just knew. “What’s wrong, Eds?”

“I’m just… I’m thinking about you.”

“Yeah?”

“‘Bout what we used to do.”

“Mmm I think about that too, baby. Are you alone?”

Eddie sighed. “Do you think I’d start this kind of conversation if I was surrounded by people. Of course I’m alone.” He was getting flustered. It’d been awhile since he had wanted to get intimate. And being that it was with Richie, over the phone, made it all the more fuzzy for him. Blurry even.

“In bed?”

“Yes, Rich.”

“Me too. It’s been awhile, huh? Since it’s been… this way?” Richie wasn’t sure how to end his sentence.

“It has. I missed it.”

“Yeah? What are you wearing?”

“Oh god, Rich, that’s so corny—“

“Just tell me baby.”

Eddie paused. “Just my sweatpants.”

“God, I miss seeing you. Can’t wait to see you. Can you take them off for me, Eds?”

Eddie did as Richie said, lifting his hips and tugging down his sweatpants until he was just in his briefs. “Ok.”

“Good, umm I’ll…” Richie paused, moving away from the speaker briefly. “I’ll do the same.”

That’s when Eddie’s face really flushed. This was happening. He set his phone on speaker and set it beside him on the pillow.

“Richie?”

“Yeah, Eds?”

“I miss having your hands on me.”

Richie paused this time. “Oh really? I miss that too, Eds. Feeling your soft skin. Touching you was a fucking dream, baby.”

Eddie blushed. “Mhm.”

“What else do you miss?”

“I miss the way you teased me, got me underdressed and all.”

“You know I loved strippin’ you down, Eds. Seein’ that fuckin’ ass,” Richie’s voice beamed. It was low but loving.

Eddie chuckled. “I miss the way you felt… ‘Chee.”

“Touch yourself, baby.”

And Eddie did. Pulling his briefs down, he worked himself up until he was hard beneath the covers, letting Richie’s mouth run with praise as he worked himself up.

“I missed those noises you make, baby,” Richie spoke breathily. “So pretty.”

Eddie moaned as Richie spoke, keeping the rhythm going as he pumped his cock desperately. “Keep talking, ‘Chee.”

“I miss the way you feel, Eds. How good you feel around my cock. Makes wanna bust just thinkin’ about that ass.”

His noises got louder, as Richie continued.

“And when YOU were inside me, God, I felt so full. You always knew how to reach my spot, Eds, you always fucked me so good,” Richie hummed, no doubtedly stroking his own dick. “I miss fucking you, Eds. I miss how good you were for me.”

Praise spilt out of Richie’s mouth as Eddie finished into his hand, Richie following close behind. Richie hummed from the other end of the phone into Eddie’s ear. He sounded happy, and blissed out. God, Eddie would kill to see his face right about now.

Richie cleaned himself up and so did Eddie.

They said their goodnights and the next day Eddie was itching to get his hands on Richie.

—————

Eddie went to work per the usual and when the time came for him to begin driving out to the airport, Eddie’s stomach got queasy. He got in his Volvo SUV all the same, but held his breath for what seemed like the whole way. 

Early. He got there an hour early. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, and silently kicked himself, before pulling the car into the airport’s parking lot. “I must be crazy for meeting him inside.”

Taking his time through airport security, Eddie then headed to the Starbucks near Gate 6, where Richie was entering from. Eddie took it upon himself to order for himself and Richie a Java Chip Frappe with extra whipped cream. The man was a sugar addict. 

He sat there sipping his drink, looking up every few minutes to scan the surrounding area for Richie. He had no idea what Richie looked like now. Something in his gut told him he’d look the same, taller, grungier. Wrinklier? Shooting him a text, Eddie told Richie he was waiting outside Gate 6 for him.

That’s when he heard a voice. It was low but light. Goofy, and familiar. Eddie looked up and saw a lanky man, a mop of dark curls on his head, and glasses thicker than mud. Richie.

“Eddie Spaghetti!”

Eddie stood up, forgetting the coffees on the table and walked to meet Richie. Ok, more like jogged. Ok, ran.

“Richie!”

They met in an enveloping hug, so warm and strong. Richie’s arms fit around Eddie just as he remembered. Just the way it should be. 

“Richie…”

“It’s so good to see you, Eds,” Richie exhaled and let go of Eddie to get a good look at him. “God you haven’t changed a bit, cutiepie. Still as sexy as I remember.” Pinching Eddie’s sides, Richie bit his bottom lip, amused with himself.

“Shut up!” Eddie shoved Richie playfully. “I’m… I’m so glad you’re here. God I’ve missed that dumb face.” Eddie contemplated whether it was appropriate to kiss him. Sure they had phone sex last night but kissing now, in person, seemed like such a big step.

Smiling big, Richie nodded. “Fuck, I could marry you right here.”

Stomach dropping, Eddie gripped Richie’s wrist, like he was bracing himself to collapse. 

“How are the old swingers, Bev and Ben?” Richie asked, in the car ride home. Eddie had a rough time keeping his eyes on the road, Richie, dressed in what looked like his work clothes, had undone the top two buttons of his shirt and was kickin’ it back in the car just like when they were younger. He really didn’t change at all.

Eddie cleared his throat. “Well, they aren’t swingers. That’s one thing.”

Chuckling, Richie nodded. “Sure sure. Next thing you know, you’re gonna try and convince me Beverly’s the queen of England!” Richie says this in his British accent. It’s so terrible, and it makes Eddie happy.

Slowly, Eddie turned the wheel of the car, as they sped down a slope on the freeway. He chuckled at Richie’s comment. “They have kids. Didja know that?”

Richie about died from laughter. “Ya don’t say? Well I’ll be damned.”

“Silas and Edwin.”

Richie chuckled to himself. “No fucking way… Wow it feels so weird to be back. Didja feel this way when you came back from the big city? The Big Apple?”

“Yeah, sort of. I had Ben and Bev with me so I wasn’t too shell shocked. They’ve been my family, Rich.”

The car stayed silent. “I wish I could’ve been.”

Eddie stopped a light and looked over at Richie, his eyes solemn and posture weak. “You’re here now,” Eddie smiled warmly, placing a gentle hand on Richie’s leg. Richie met Eddie’s eyes then, holding his gaze for what felt like forever until the light turned green. Eddie moved his hand back to the clutch and continued down the road. “So California… what’s it been like out there?”

“Ah, just… fucking whatever. Keepin’ myself busy, I guess. Thinking about you.”

“Oh, cut it out Richie,” Eddie giggled.

“I worked producing music, soundtracks and such, in Indie films. It got boring, so I tried my luck at stand up. Comedy that is. Haven’t I always been such a funny guy, Eds?” he says the last sentence in his Chris Farley voice, the voice he used in grade school to mock the teachers. It’s terrible. Richie chuckled to himself though, looking out the window beside him at the state he left behind 12 years ago.

Eddie nodded. “That sounds like fun. So you’re still doing that?”

“Well, I started writing for Saturday Night Live around two years ago. So i'm doing that.”

Slowly, Eddie turned to Richie, mouth agape. 

“You wanna kiss _now_ , Eds? I thought I had missed my shot at the airport! Well alright! ” Richie began leaning in to kiss Eddie, lips puckered up comedically.

Eddie shoved Richie in his seat, laughing childishly and attempting to keep his eyes on the road as he turned into his neighborhood. “No! No! No!” 

Richie was laughing now, holding his stomach as Eddie remained astounded in the driver’s seat. They pulled into the driveway then, both still laughing playfully. 

“Richie Tozier, you write for Saturday Night Live?!” Eddie he asked mouth still agape. Surprise spread across his face, as he put the car in park. 

“The one and only,” Richie smirked. “That impress you, babe?”

Eddie stepped out of the vehicle going to the trunk of the car to get Richie’s suitcase. “Wow you never fail to amaze me, Rich.”

Helping Eddie with the suitcase, Richie accidentally brushed his hand against Eddie’s. “Is that a good thing?” He looked at Eddie who had a hard time meeting his eyes.

Eddie nodded.

They went inside, the small house as Eddie showed him around, gave him a tour.

“Eds you’re really doing well for yourself out here,” Richie nodded, helping himself to an apple on the counter when they returned to the kitchen.

Grabbing the apple before he could take a bite, Eddie smiled. “Thank you.”

Richie whined as Eddie put the apple back.

“We’ll go get some Del Taco, how’s that?” Eddie chuckled, taking Richie’s hand in his and leading him back outside to the car. “Then to Beverly and Ben’s house.”

“Yay!” 

————————

That night Eddie and Richie visited Beverly and Ben. When meeting Silas and Edwin, Richie about cried, Eddie swore.

Richie played legos with the boys, in the living room, on a rug that pictures a railroad. He ran around the couches, a really shitty lego spaceship in his hand, as Edwin and Silas chased him happily, giggling and smiling. When they finally caught up to him, Richie picked them up, one boy in each arm, and started doing his Jabba the Hutt impression. It was terrible. But it made the boys laugh hysterically as they clung to his arms. Dramatically, the boys pull Richie down on the couch and they sit on his back pleasantly, triumphant smiles on their angel faces.

Eddie watched happily. 

This was what was missing.

They drove home in silence, but it was comfortable. Richie’s hand laid gently on Eddie’s thigh as they drove.

Eddie didn’t have a guest room. He had his master bedroom, and an office space. This meant Richie was eager to get to sleep.

Richie walked into the bedroom in his sweatpants and a tshirt, and saw Eddie in bed in his shorts and sweatshirt. “Scooch,” Richie whispered, as Eddie made room for Richie in the bed.

When Richie curled up to Eddie almost immediately, Eddie smiled and held him close. “Let’s do it Rich,” he whispered back, eyes half-lidded as he twirled the curls that framed Richie’s round face with his fingers. 

He hummed. “What?” Richie’s eyes were shut, already half asleep from the long day.

Eddie tapped the side of his cheek. “Sleepy pants,” he chuckled. His laugh was light and quick.

Opening his eyes Richie smiled up at Eddie. “Hm?”

“Let’s get married.”

“Really?”

Eddie nodded. “We promised.”

Richie shut his eyes again, the smile still lingering on his lips. “We did, didn’t we.”

“So?”

“So.”

“Do you want to?”

“I did call you yesterday to profess my love for you and I do recall flying across the country to be with you.”

“Is that a yes, Rich?”

“Of course, Eds. Let’s get fucking married.”

Eddie held Richie tighter, holding back the tears that’ve built up since he first saw earlier that day.

“I love you, Richie.”

“I love you.”

—————

Eddie watched Richie make breakfast in the morning. They ate their pancakes and bacon happily, Richie sitting in Eddie’s lap and insisting he be fed like a baby. 

“C’mon Eds. Just one fuckin’ slice,” Richie chuckled childishly.

Pretending to avoid Richie, Eddie ate his food from around Richie. 

“ _Eddddddddie_.”

Eddie couldn’t say no. But Eddie could accidentally miss Richie’s mouth, poking his cheeks with the slice of bacon, and inevitably make a greasy mess of the trashmouth’s face.

“You look fuckin’ scary!” Eddie howled with laughter, holding onto Richie’s waist.

You think this is funny, partner? I had butcher my prized piggy for this gag! Is it still funny now, partner?” Richie wailed in his “Cowboy Sam” voice. It’s still terrible.

Eddie’s stomach hurts by the time breakfast is over from laughing too much.

Despite his long lost love (and his fiancé now?) staying in his house, Eddie still had to go to work. He undressed in his bedroom, Richie sitting in an armchair across the way, his computer in his lap. 

_God Eddie wanted to be im his lap so fuckin’ badly._

“Rich?” Eddie was in his button shirt for work, and his boxers, still pantless.

Richie looked up from the computer, the screen glistening in the reflection of his glasses. “What is it, Eds?” Eddie sauntered over shyly before taking a seat on the arm of the armchair beside Richie. Richie cooed in delight. “Oow, hello baby!”

Chuckling, Eddie took the computer from Richie’s lap and placed it on the floor beside them. “I have to go to work in a bit but….” He slides into Richie’s lap slowly from his spot on the arm chair. “It’s been awhile hasn’t it, Tozier?”

“Eds! Baby, you’re killing me!” Richie hollers, moving his hands to Eddie’s waist.

Stopping Richie’s actions in their tracks, Eddie grabs Richie’s wrists. “Nuh uh uh. No touching. It’s been 12 years, you can wait a bit more,” Eddie teases, grinding down slowly in Richie’s lap.

“ _Edddds_ ,” Richie groans. But he watches nonetheless, enthralled with the way Eddie’s hips move, with how handsome he looks in his button down shirt and boxers. It’s something straight oht of a movie.

Eddie stops moving. “What is it, Rich? Is something wrong?”

Richie’s eyes are fixed on Eddie’s waist. Through his teeth he bites out “Don’t you have to be at work?”

Nodding, Eddie continued his moments, turning around this time, dragging his ass over Richie’s growing hard on. “Hmm, you’re right, Rich.” And with that, Eddie’s standing back up, grabbing his pants from their place on the bed, and walks out the bedroom door. “See ya when I get home, toots!”

Richie sits there, mouth agape, his eyes fixed on the door his fiancé just left from. “That’s so not fucking funny!” Richie shouts from across the house, standing up and walking to the living room where Eddie is putting on his dress shoes as he sat on the couch.

Gosh, it had been so long since Richie has seen Eddie, but it had been even longer since he’s seen him in dress clothes (Eddie had a business meeting today). 

“Wouldn’t it be better to save it?” Eddie bites his bottom lip, looking up at Richie as he stands across the way, a pouty aura about him.

“Save the sex?”

Eddie nods. “We’re just itching to have each other, yeah? Drawing it out is kinda fun.”

Richie laughs. “Ha! Roller coasters are fun. Comedy clubs are fun! Eddie Kaspbrak, you are evil.”

At that, Eddie stands, smiling happily before leaning in to kiss Richie’s forehead. He sinks back down from his tippy toes and pats Richie’s cheek gently. “I love you. I’ll see you when I get home.”

Eddie leaves, closing the front door behind him, and Richie hears the car start. 

And this is when he does it. Richie retreats to the kitchen, and shuffles through the drawers, getting himself acquainted with where utensils go. But mostly he’s looking for one thing; Eddie’s phonebook.

Richie wants to invite people to the wedding; People he and Eddie grew up with. The losers.

Bill. Stan. Mike. What the hell happened to them?

Ben and Beverly were 8 blocks away, he knew that, but what about Bill, Stan, and Mike.

Richie paced the kitchen, clutching the open phone book in his hands. He didn’t want it to feel like he was going behind Eddie’s back, but he thought it’d be a nice surprise.

Grabbing his cell phone, Richie stopped pacing and set the book on the kitchen counter. Slumped over the granite countertop, Richie dialled for Bill. Then Stan. Then Mike.

They were all pleasantly surprised, and surprise surprise, they were also excited to attend. 

Richie thought back to Beverly and Ben. About the conversation they had last night. It was short, awkward, and Beverly looked like she wanted to kill Richie.

_Oh god, Richie was calling her number._

She picked up on the last ring. “Hello?”

“Beverly?”

“Richie, oh… Hi!”

“Shit, I know it’s early I just uh… thought I’d catch you before you left for work.” He carted his sweaty palms through his mop of curls and listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. “Bev, you there?”

“Sorry, dude, I just pulled into work. What do you want?”

Panicked Richie tripped over his words. “It’s about Eddie.”

He heard Beverly settling back down in her car. “What about Eddie?”

“He… He told me ‘bout his mom. How he cut her off when she became extraordinarily cruel when he came out back in New York. Beverly, every fucking day I regret not being there with him.”

“Mhm.” Beverly sounded unmoved.

“I just… I should've been with Eddie. Sure, I am now but…. All these years I could’ve been with him… It fuckin’ hurts to think about.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

Richie switched the phone from his left ear to his right ear. “He doesn’t have a mom to get a blessing from….”

It was silent on both ends. Miles away Beverly watched the trees sway outside her car as she stayed seated in her car in her work’s parking lot. 

“You follow, Bev?”

“I think so, Richie.”

“I know you’re fucking pissed with me. For not reaching out to Eddie sooner. But , it would mean so much to me, and so much to Eddie, to get your blessing of our marriage.”

“Richie…”

“Before you say ‘no,’ can I just— I love Eddie. I do— I—“

“Richie you have my blessing.”

“— can never stop thinkin’ ‘bou— wait what?”

“You heard me.”

Richie put the phone down for a second, letting his eyes scan the kitchen around him making sure this wasn’t some dream, some dumb simulation.

“Beverly thank you.”

“And for the record, I’m not pissed with you. SOMEONE has to be hard on, the disapproving glances, and mumbling, and all that in-laws shit! It’s part of the marriage experience, trashmouth!”

Richie smiled wide. “Thank you! Oh god!”

Beverly smiled miles away too. “My only request is that you treat him respectfully, and make him happy.”

————

Richie spent the rest of the afternoon browsing wedding cake toppers, bouquet arrangements, venues, and DJs. His attention, though completely blissed out by the wedding experience, was less than held, and he began to browse his phone.

Mindlessly, Richie tapped away playing a word shuffle game, before a text from his mom appears on his phone. 

“Micheal tells me you left Santa Cruz. Everything ok?”

Richie breaths in slowly. And exhales. Then he pushes the “call” button.

“Mom?”

“Richie!” she exclaims from the other end, relieved. “Where are you, dear?”

Richie runs his hands through his hair. “I’m in Maine, ma.”

“Maine?! What on Earth are you doing back there of all places? A show?”

“No, no ma i’m… I’m seeing Eddie.”

“Eddie….” Maggie hummed from the other end quizzically. “Eddie?”

“Kaspbrak. Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“Oh my goodness! Kaspbrak! The sweet angel! How is he? Man it’s been awhile, has it?”

Richie paces into the kitchen again, doing laps around the center island as he listens to his mom. “He’s great! As cute as ever, actually…”

Maggie “aww”s from the other end.

“Mom, you remember when I told you… I told you I loved him.”

She chuckles. “I do. You said ‘Ma. I’m gonna marry that boy one day!’ and you were so proud.”

Richie smiled. 

“Richard I had never seen you so happy.”

He nods knowingly. “Yeah…. well…”

“Richard…”

“I’m here now and— well actually Eddie invited _me_ — wait no, I called him and _then_ he invited me and now I’m here and—“ Richie’s words got caught in his mouth.

“Richie?” Maggie asked, her voice hopeful and light.

“Mom I’m going to ask him to marry me.”

Screams of joy erupt from Maggie’s end. 

“Ma! Ma! Listen listen!”

Maggie hums in acknowledgment.

“We promised each other, a long— a long time ago that if we were still single at 30 we’d get married. And, Eddie turned 30 two days ago. Here I fucking am.”

Maggie chuckles, and Richie suspects she might have tears in her eyes. “Mhm, mhm,” she urges him to continue.

“He told me he wanted to last night. And tonight I— I’m going to make it real. Official.”

“Richie I’m so proud of you.”

Richie can’t help but well up with tears. “Yeah?”

“I don’t think I tell you enough. The man you’ve become…. I just— I couldn’t be happier for you.”

Richie sniffles, grabbing a tissue from a nearby tissue box before she can suspect he’s crying.

“I love you.”

“I love you, Ma.”

“Now go get him. Go marry him, baby!”

——————

Eddie got home a little later than expected. His feet were sore from presenting all day, his voice dry from talking to business partners. Eddie’s chest was still pounding out of his chest with anxiety. The boy is an automotive mechanic after all, not some CEO.

He toes off his shoes at the front door before hanging his coat on the coat rack. “Richie?!” he calls, the echo carrying itself up the stairwell.

No reply.

He shrugs, and shuffles his way to the kitchen where dinner is on the stove. Spaghetti. 

“Richie?!” he calls again, stirring the pot a few times before looking around. “Richie you can’t just leave the oven on, you goof,” he chuckles, mostly talking to himself.

And then he appears behind Eddie, wrapping his arms around his waist gently. “Hiya, Eds,” he whispers and kisses his hair sweetly. His voice is sing-songy, and Eddie can get used to this.

“Did you make this?” Eddie asks, twirling around to face Richie.

Richie’s hand rest on the countertop behind Eddie, as he leans over him, into his space. “Who else would make such a decadent meal, but me, babe?” Richie teases in his “Fuckboy Tyler” voice. It was terrible. But it made Eddie laugh. 

_He was sooooo getting laid tonight._

“Oop— duh,” Eddie blushes under Richie’s gaze. Averting his eyes to Richie’s nice button up shirt. “What’s this for, baby?” His hands land on his chest, fiddling with the buttons studiously before looking up at Richie.

Richie laughs. “Just wanted to look nice, Eds. Here, sit let me dish you up some.”

Eddie took a seat gladly, resting his feet as he watched Richie grab a plate from the cabinet and pile noodles onto Eddie’s plate. He spins around the kitchen dramatically before placing the plate down gently in front of Eddie.

“Oh my fucking god,” Eddie bursts out laughing, and Richie can’t help but join.

Dinner was quiet and intimate. Sure it was spaghetti, but Richie could be romantic when he wanted to be. Plus there was wine.

“Eds you grab one end of the noodle and I’ll grab the other and we can— y’know do the Lady & the Tramp lil gag.”

There are candles and Eddie feels loved. He loves the jokes Richie makes, the way he listens about his day, the way he nods as Eddie speaks. Richie was what Eddie needed.

“You done with your spaghetti, Spaghetti?” he asks when they finish. Eddie nods politely, and Richie takes his plate. “Now how bout’ some more fucking wine, hm?” He opens cabinet doors until he finds two wine glasses hidden between other glasses.

Eddie chuckles. “You trying to get me drunk, Rich?”

“Aw, is Eds a lightweight?”

“Says you! You always got drunk from one beer when we were younger!”

“Bleh! We were kids, Eds. All kids are lightweights.”

Eddie shakes his head dismissively. “I never drank until I was 21.”

“What! I don’t believe it for a minute. But Eddie Kaspbrak’s a wild man?!” Richie says in his Austrailian Outback accent, _that is sooo terrible_ , and then dances around the kitchen table poking at Eddie.

“I swear on it!”

Richie belly laughs. “Not even a little bit? C’mon, Eds, never?”

Eddie bit his bottom, eyes fixed on Richie as his lips curl into a smile. “Never.”

Cooing, Richie pinches Eddie’s cheeks, causing him to stand up from his seat at the table. “My Eds is so pure, huh?”

Eddie sits in Richie’s lap then, his expression shifting from giggly, playful, to lustful. His eyes are dark as he looks up at Richie through his eyelashes. “Not all of me is pure.”

Richie’s jaw hangs open, his eyes glued to Eddie’s. “You’re so fucking, evil,” Richie rolls his eyes then, doing everything in his power to not look back at Eddie.

“Hm,” Eddie hums, tugging on Richie’s collar to draw his attention back. Richie looks back at him, his face pale and nervous. “Let me show you what you’ve missed, Rich.”

And then Eddie is standing up, taking Richie’s handing and guiding him upstairs to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

“Eds you’re so fucking hot,” Richie rambles, letting Eddie guide him through the pitch black hallway. 

Closing the door behind them, Eddie turns back around to see there are candles, unlit on the surrounding dressers, presumably from Richie. Eddie turns to look at Richie who is sitting down on the side of the bed. 

“I wanted to surprise you, but uhh— here we are,” he laughs half-heartedly. 

Eddie shakes his head nervously. “Oh god, no. Light the candles, Baby, show me what you wanted to.”

Richie quickly grabs an “aim & flame” from the bedside table and begins lighting each candle one by one. Eddie watches patiently, taking a seat against the headboard of the bed.

“There,” Richie says, punctuating his word with the final wick of the final candle catching light. He sits down on the side of the bed, beside Eddie. He runs his hand lightly over his legs. “Eds you’re so hot. Fuck, am i lucky, or what?”

“You’re lucky,” Eddie smiles, leaning in and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. 

Richie groans already, lifting Eddie and pulling him into his lap. He pulls away briefly. “Show me what you were doing this morning, hm?”

Eddie nodded and sat up straight, pushing Richie onto his back so could properly straddle his fiancé. He began moving his hips down against Richie’s, rhythmically and hypnotizingly. Richie’s hands tried going straight to Eddie’s waist, but just like this morning Eddie grabbed his wrists before he could make contact. “You said you wanted it like this morning, right Bubba?” Whining aggravatedly, Richie tried bucking up to meet Eddie’s thrusts, but was pushed down by Eddie. “Nuh uh, Rich. I’m in control.”

“Shit, Eds.”

“You like that hm?” Eddie asked, leaning down to whisper across Richie’s hot skin. 

“More, Eds. Please.”

Eddie gave in a little. He helped Richie tug off his dress pants, and his own too, leaving them both in their button up shirts and boxers. “This what you wanted, Rich?” Eddie gyrated his hips against Richie’s hard on, exciting even more.

“Mhm mhm,” Richie panted, watching Eddie’s every move. “Can I see your ass, Eds? I missed that sweet little ass, baby boy.”

Turning around, Eddie tugged off his boxers then too, leaving his ass on perfect display for Richie. “This ass?”

“Shit— Eds oh my god…”

“You wanna grab me dontcha, Rich? Wanna pound me into this bed after years of waiting?” Eddie was pushing it now, dragging his sweet ass across Richie’s clothed member. 

“You’re so evil, I love it, Eds. I do wanna grab you. I wanna touch you so bad, baby boy.”

“You wanna watch me, open myself up, Rich?”

“Nooo, let me help you, ‘wanna help you, Eds.”

Richie looked so good to Eddie. His curls matted against his forehead, blushing from his nose to his chest. Taking a mental picture, Eddie thought about how their sex would’ve never gotten stale had they stayed together all these years.

Eddie turned back around, moving Richie’s wrists above his head, pinned by Eddie’s hands. They fucked against each other until Eddie decided enough was enough. He slid off of Richie, who groaned at the lack of contact.

“ _Edddds_.”

“Hold on, ‘Chee.” Eddie shuffled through his bedside drawer to find his handy lube and a condom. G _od, it had been so long_.

Richie watched as Eddie set it on the bed beside him, before loosening the tie around his collar. “You gonna let me help you, baby? Let me take care of you?” He asked, his voice already taking back control. But his voice was strained, needy, and it made Eddie excited.

Eddie sat back down beside Richie and nodded. “Yes please.”

Richie sat up again, helping Eddie lay down on his back. “Here, baby.” Richie tugged down Eddie’s boxers, his hard cock springing free from the cotton restraint. “You’re already so hard. You like teasing me, Eds?”

Nodding again, Eddie shys away, burying his head in pillow he pulls in front of him.

“No no no, I wanna look at _youuu_ . I wanna hear _youuuu_.” Richie gently prys the pillow away before lowering his head, laying kisses along Eddie’s collarbone.

“ _Richieee_.”

“Ooow, look. who’s. whining. now. Eds.” Richie punctuates each word with a kiss on Eddie’s chest. He unbuttoned his shirt swiftly and presses loving, wet, open mouthed kisses across Eddie’s abdomen, ribs, and shoulders. “God I missed this. Missed your noises. Your soft skin.”

Eddie muled at his praise.

“You like it when I talk don’t you, Eds? Like being told how pretty you are? How gorgeous you are?”

Eddie nodded, looking down at Richie. before furrowing his brows. “ _Hurry upppp_ , Richie.”

Shaking his head dismissively, Richie tisked. “Baby we have all the time in the world.”

It was true this time.

Eddie cried out as Richie attached his lips to Eddie’s cock. “Oh my god!”

Looking up at Eddie, Richie made sure to bat his eyelashes, giving Eddie the look he used to give him when they were younger. “Was this how you did it, Eds. Or was it more like—?” and suddenly Eddie was down Richie’s throat, hitting the back with every rise and fall of his neck.

Gripping the bed sheets, Eddie squeezed his eyes shut. “Richie! _I want you to fuck meee_! I’m gonna—”

But then Richie was squeezing the base of Eddie’s cock, his lips popping off with a lewd noise.

It took a few minutes to work Eddie up to three fingers. He was so tight, wound up from years of ghosting boys on Tinder, never giving in to a forward bar date. And Richie loved it.

Richie loved the delicious look on Eddie’s face. The way his nose scrunched up when he curled his finger. The noises he made when he first entered a new finger.

“Richie please fuck me.”

“Eddie wait, baby.”

Richie took the time to scissor his fingers, open Eddie up slowly. After all, the last he wanted to do was hurt him. He wanted Eddie to enjoy himself.

“C’mon _‘Cheeee_.”

He had heard it. He wanted it to. And Eddie was showing his fingers little to no resistance anymore. They slid in and out so perfectly, it was hard for Richie to look away. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you.”

Richie took his hand away, as Eddie grabbed the condom beside them, and torn it open with his teeth, blowing the stray plastic from between his lips. Slowly he reaches between him and Richie, sliding it onto Richie’s thick hard cock.

Eddie hadn’t seen it yet, but, oh god, could he feel it earlier. Even he wanted to see, it was dark, and couldn’t. _But holy shit, Richie was lining himself up now, and pushing in and holy fuck—_

“Shit!” Eddie cried, and Richie stopped.

“Eddie?!” 

“Don’t stop, dumbass! You’re so fucking big!”

And Richie, hesitantly, bottomed out. He waited for Eddie to adjust, watching his face, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

“Please move.”

And Richie did. He thrusts out and back in in what felt like one swift motion. “Oh my god, Eddie you feel so good. So tight and warm!”

Eddie moaned out, clawing at Richie’s back. “Richie you’re so big… mhmmm you feel so good too. Fucking… fucking fuck me.”

And. Richie did. He fell into a slow, drawn out rhythm, so full of love and so full of desire. For years he’s dreamed of fucking Eddie again. And holy shit, it was almost as good as he remembered it to be. “Eddie you’re so beautiful like this. I could fuck you all day you know? You know that?”

Nodding, Eddie moaned again.

Richie slowed down suddenly, rolling his hips into Eddie’s, who ran his hands over Richie’s chest now. 

“I love having your hands all over me, Eds. You’re touch is so sexy. Like a sexy, angel.”

Eddie chuckles at the cheesy line, surging forward and capturing Richie’s lips in a sloppy, sexy kiss.

Their lips tangled together hungrily, teeth clashing and Richie slipping out briefly before Eddie guides him back in. 

The candlelight flickers across their loving bodies. There is only love. There is only years of pent up pent up desire. There are only two people, desperately seeking to make up for the time spent away from the other.

“I love this ass, Kaspbrak. So perfect around my cock, dontcha think?” Richie breathes into Eddie’s mouth and Eddie gazes back at Richie, his mouth agape. That’s when Richie knows he’s hitting his spot, the sweet spot. “Right there, huh Eds?”

Eddie nods quickly, as Richie continues fucking into him slowly. Until he isn’t.

Pulling Eddie’s leg up around his shoulder, Richie grunts, picking up the pace drastically. “You gonna cum, Eds?”

And Eddie nods again. “Cum with me, Rich. Fuck—“

And they come together, Richie thrusting relentlessly against Eddie’s prostate as both of their orgasms ripple through their bodies.

“Shit—“ Richie curses, flopping on the bed beside Eddie. His mouth is still wide open and Richie thinks he might catch flies.

“That’s the best sex I’ve had in 12 years,” Eddie chuckles, cuddling close to Richie. 

Richie nods and holds Eddie close. “Me too…” He sneaks away quickly, as Eddie dozes off, to grab the baby wipes he saw in the kitchen. “Turn, Eds,” he helps Eddie to his side as he wipes him up.

———-

In the morning, Richie’s kicking himself for not proposing properly. Sure, they both mutually agreed they’d get married. But Richie wanted to _propose_ propose.

So Richie got up early to make Eddie breakfast in bed.

He cooked up more pancakes and bacon, and brought along some of Eddie’s favorite fruits. Once he had the perfect little tray arranged, he crept back upstairs in his slippers, the tray in hand. “Eds…” he whispered softly, running his hand through Eddie’s hair cooly. “Wake up, love,”

Eddie groaned. “Hm?”

“I made you breakfast.”

Eddie opened his eyes quickly, and peeked over at Richie sitting on the other side of the bed, the tray of food sitting neatly in his lap. “Oh my god…” Eddie sat up in bed, making grabby hands for the breakfast foods.

“Alright alright here ya are,” Richie placed the tray in Eddie’s lap gently.

Eddie wasted no time digging into the treats. The poor boy was sore all over, and definitely needed this to fuel back up.

Watching Eddie patiently, Richie fiddled this his own fingers nervously. He knew he’d ask Eddie now, but it was “how” that was driving him crazy.

The room was silent except for the sound of Eddie’s chewing his food neatly.

“Hey, Eds?”

Eddie stopped eating, wiping his lips with the napkin provided. “Rich?”

“I have something to ask.”

Eddie watched intrigued.

“I know we discussed it all. But I wanted to do something nice for you and I planned to do it last night but I got so caught up in— I caught up in you and just how sexy you are an I— I gooded that up but I swear, I think I made up for it with this brea—“

“Richie.”

Richie stopped stammering. “Hm?”

“It’s ok,” Eddie placed a gentle hand on Richie’s leg. It was kind and it was comforting.

He nodded. “I have this for you,” and Richie pulled out a small jewelry box. 

Eddie audibly gasped. “Richie—!”

“I know I know! I shouldn’t have. But I totally had to. I was early to the airport the day I flew here so I told my Uber to take me to the jewelry store across the ways a bit and I saw this… It had your name written all over it.”

“Really?”

Richie nodded. “Yes.”

Richie opened the box to show Eddie. It was a golden wedding band, a small glimmering line of Topaz gems wrapped around it all. It was subtle, it was from Richie, and it was perfect.

“Richie it’s beautiful…”

“And so are you….”

“Yes! A million yes ... Can I put it on, Richie?”

“Yes! A million times yes!” Richie copied, taking the ring out of the case and sliding it onto Eddie’s ring finger.

Eddie admired the ring, holding his hand out happily for Richie to take. “This is like a fairytale. I’ve said that to myself every day since you’ve called me, Richie.”

“We’re inevitable, Eds. The world can’t keep us from each other.”

Their fingers intertwined slowly. They looked at their hands sleepy, before Richie helped Eddie finish up his king-sized breakfast.

“I have a king-sized dick!” Richie teased in his “Fuckboy Tyler” voice.

“Beep beep, fucker.”

————————

It’s been a month since Richie proposed and there Eddie sat in his dressing room, dressed in the suit he and Beverly went looking for together. _The_ suit. _The_ day was here.

Eddie sat staring at himself in the mirror dramatically. He thought he looked really good, but something was missing. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it. _Finger_. 

_Oh right!_

Eddie pulled the small velvet jewelry box out of his suit’s pockets and opened it to reveal his engagement band he received from Richie. It had been hard for him to avoid wearing it until today, it was of course dazzling. Eddie pulled out another velvet jewelry box, the one holding Richie’s wedding band, and he gripped it in his hand nervously.

“Eddie! They’re here,” Beverly chirped, peeking her head in the small room.

_Oh right!_

Eddie stood up quickly, and walked to the door to meet the people who had arrived. He approached the door gingerly and Beverly smiled wide. She swung the door the rest of the way open to reveal three men, all dressed in suits of varying colors. 

Bill. Stan. Mike.

“Holy fuck,” Eddie laughed breathlessly. “You guys,,,, Bill?”

The ginger haired boy smiled wide, his eyes nervously fixed on Eddie. “Hiya Eddie.”

“A-and Stan?”

The blonde boy had his hands in his pockets but took them out when he was addressed. He held his arms out, to hug him. “It’s good to see you!”

Eddie brought him in for a hug and his eyes landed on the last man. He wore a stunning blue suit and Eddie knew only one man who could rock it. 

“Mike?”

“That’s me! C’mere Eddie!” and Mike embraced Eddie too.

Eddie sobbed quietly, holding each of them close. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re all here…”

“Richie invited us,” Mike smiled, his teeth bright and brilliant.

_Of course he did._

They caught up quickly before Beverly shooed the boys off and helped Eddie back into the dressing suite.

“How ya feelin’ hun?” she asked, hand on his arm comfortingly.

Eddie sad distraught on the side of a tub in the bathroom attached to the suite. “I’m so nervous.”

“Why? You know he loves you, Ed.”

Eddie nodded. “I just want today to go perfectly. I’ve dreamt of this day for so long, Bev.”

Beverly nodded back. “Do you remember my wedding, Eddie? The vomit?”

He chuckled to himself. _Yes, he did remember._

“Hey, I am doing everything I can to make today run smoothly for you. You gotta trust me.”

Eddie nodded again. “Yes, yes you’re right,” he sniffled. “I trust you, Bev.”

The wedding was outside, rustic, and the decorations were floral. There were arches of leaves around every corner, foliage hanging from trellis gazebos, garden chairs lined up neatly at every table. Flowers were planted in all the bridesmaids’ and groomsmen’s hair, as they wore pink and neutral colors.

Eddie peeked around the corner as the aisle music started to play. He watched Stan and Mike walk down the aisle together arm and arm, and Bill too. _So that’s why Richie wanted to wait to pick groomsmen._ Eddie finally watched Beverly walk Edwin and Silas down the aisle, as they Edwin through pink petals at the crowd and Silas held a pillow with their wedding bands. Beverly turned around once she reached the end of the aisle and gave Eddie a thumbs up. When she ducked to the side of the stage, that’s when Eddie saw him.

Richie was dressed in an all white suit, a pink tie tucker in neatly, and a pink flower tucked behind his ear like the groomsmen. He pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose as he scanned the aisle. Until his eyes landed on Eddie, who now stepped out onto the aisle, his bouquet gripped tightly in his hands. 

Eddie’s was a traditional suit. It was black, and it was dapper. Although he insisted on keeping it lowkey, _Richie_ insisted Eddie walked down the aisle. _“I wanna watch you watch me cry as I watch you,” is what he said._

And he sure did. Cry that is.

Richie watched intently, his eyes welling this tears as Eddie walked slowly down the soft pink carpet. He could feel the grass beneath the carpet. It was plush and soft and felt good on his achy feet. He was so lost in Richie’s gaze he didn’t noticed the crowd standing around him, smiling happily as they watched him walk too.

Richie thought he looked so handsome. Cuter than he could’ve ever imagined. He wanted this moment to last forever because this truly was the happiest moment of his life. _He was marrying his best friend. His soulmate._

And then Eddie reached the aisle, immediately taking Richie’s hands to comfort him. “Don’t cry, Rich,” Eddie whispered.

“You look… so handsome….” Richie huffed, blinking a few stray tears out of his eyes. He removed his glasses to wipe the rest of his tears away.

Eddie took his pocket square from his suit’s pocket and wiped at Richie’s tear stained cheeks, up there at the white alter, surrounding in leaves and crisp nature. 

“Thank you,” Richie whispered back, chuckling at himself, and Eddie did too. _He loved this boy._

“We are gathered here today to celebrate love in all forms; Our friends. Our family. Our partners—“

Eddie held Richie’s hands tightly in his, completely zoning out the officiator at the altar. It was hard when Richie made goofy faces, his face still red and stained with tears of joy.

“We come now to the words Eddie and Richie wanted to hear the most today… the words that take them across the threshold from being engaged to being married”

The grip on Richie’s hands tightens and the slip of paper he holds in his pocket feels so much heavier than it is.

“Richard. Please read your vows at this time.”

Eddie watches Richie lets go of one of Eddi’s hands and grabs a paper from his pocket just like Eddie’s. It’s folded unconventionally, and Eddie so badly wants to help him unfold it. That’s when the officiant hands Richie the microphone.

“Ahem,” Richie clears his throat, and the feedback from the mic rings through the speakers making the audience jolt. Richie makes a face, dramatic and goofy, before holding the mic back up to his lips. “Um…” he fumbles with the paper, before straightening it out before him. “Edward Kaspbrak. I fell in love with you in third grade. I was playing tag, running around the school yard like a chicken with his head cut off, searching for the victim to tag next. But I tripped, of course, and skinned my knee on the wood chips.”

Eddie watched Richie’s eyes boil behind his glasses. They longed to release tears.

“And, gosh I thought I was a goner. But then you— you came up to me, and I swear you were an angel. An angel with a Care Bears bandaid and a bright yellow fanny pack.”

The crowd chuckled.

“I fell in love with you again, in seventh grade. It was such a shit year. I failed almost all my classes, lost my Aunt. It seemed I wouldn’t even get a dance to the Spring Formal. But then you asked… you asked if I was going. And when I told you “no,” you insisted I go to keep you company. I will never forget dancing in the Art classroom that night, Eddie.”

“Eddie I fell in love with you Senior year of highschool, on the way home from one of Mike’s football games,” Richie chuckled then, turning around and throwing finger guns at Mike, who was standing behind him, a groomsmen. Mike shot finger guns back. “Thanks, Partner,” he says in the voice that was “Cowboy Sam.” It is so terrible. And Eddie loves it so.

Eddie chuckled, feeling tears swell in the corner of his eyes.

“Everyday I wake up next to you, everyday I spend by your side… Is another day I fall in love…. I promise to respect you unconditionally, and show nothing but love and kindness in your times of need. I promise to raise kids with you, to be a father to them and love them unconditionally. I promise any issue you come across, we will face together, and you’ll never be alone. I promise to be a faithful husband to you, and live everyday like I could lose you tomorrow. Because I—“

and the words… get caught in Richie’s throat.

“I love you.”

The crowd is “aww”s quietly, as Richie stuffs the paper back in his pocket and takes Eddie’s hand again.

“Edward. Please read your vows at this time,” the officiant says into the mic before handing it to a trembling Eddie.

Eddie hold it’s hesitantly up to his lips, feeling a wave of relief when he looks back at Richie. He clumsily pulls his paper out of his pocket and unfolds it neatly.

“Richie motherfuckin’ Tozier,” he starts.

The crowd chuckles, and so does Richie.

“I can’t seem to shake you can I?” he looks at Richie deeply, looking right past his glasses. _To Richie._ “You came back into my life so unexpectedly. We made a promise, at the riie age of 18. To marry each other if we were still single by 30. But I’m… I’m not here by obligation.”

Eddie tightens his grip on Richie’s sweaty hand. 

“I’m here because I love you. I never stopped. If was up to me, I would’ve married you back then, back when we made our promise.”

A tear rolls down Richie’s cheeks and Eddie attempts to smile, until he feels a tear roll down his own cheek. Richie leans forward and dabs the tear away with Eddie’s pocket square he still clutches in his hand. Eddie smiles.

“You’re gentle. But you don’t treat me small. You’re rough. But you’d never harm me. You’re warm but you’ll never burn me. I promise to love you, and all your stupid voices. I promise to hold your hand in times of need, when others’ threaten your happiness. I promise to help you reach your goals, and hold your hand each step of the way, because your happiness is my own. I promise to help you raise children, and be the father they need to succeed, and love them as I have loved you. Richie Tozier…. I promise to follow you to the ends of the Earth, through sickness and health, until death do us part. All that corny shit.”

The crowd chuckles again and Richie looks like Richie might kiss Eddie before the officiant instructs to do so.

“Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites you two hearts in love. Edward, place the ring on Richard’s finger and repeat after me ...”

and Eddie does.

“I give you this ring…”

“Wear it with love and joy…”

“As this ring has no end…”

“My love for you is forever.”

The officiant turns his attention to Richie now. “Richard, place the ring on Edward’s finger and repeat after me….”

and Richie does.

“I give you this ring…”

“Wear it with love and joy…”

“As this ring has no end…”

“My love for you is forever…”

They take the rings for each other in their hands, plucked from the pillow Silas had been holding up. 

The officiant takes the mic back. “May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love.”

_It’s almost over. Soon, Eddie and Richie will be married._

“Do you, Edward Franklin Kaspbrak, take Richard Wentworth Tozier II to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Eddie holds Richie’s hands tightly in his own.

“I do.”

_He had no idea Richie was the second of that name._

“And do you, Richard Wentworth Tozier II, take Edward Franklin Kaspbrak to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Richie squeezes Eddie’s hands in his own.

“I do.”

The officiant smiled big. “And so now, by the power vested in me by Portland Board of Ministry, it is my honor and delight to declare

you husband and husband! You may seal this declaration with a kiss.”

Eddie bites his bottom lip concealing the devilishly grin appearing at his lips

Richie leans into Eddie’s space then, placing a gentle hand on Eddie’s cheek. To Eddie’s surprise, he presses a sloppy, hungry kiss on Eddie’s lips, and turns to the crowd and hollers proudly. Grabbing Eddie’s hand in his, he waves it happily at the crowd as the officiant speaks

“I am pleased to present the newlyweds. Mr. Edward Kaspbrak-Tozier and Mr. Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier!”

Richie shouts proudly, whooping and hollering from the altar as the crowd stands up. “This is my husband! This is my fucking husband!”

Beverly cries in the front seat, clapping eagerly as Ben whoops and hollers like Richie. They’re both so happy.

Eddie sees Stan and Mike, who clap excitedly before sharing a kiss between themselves. Bill hugs a girl in the crowd, his girlfriend.

Eyes wander back to Richie’s, who’s eyes never left Eddie’s cheek. “We’re married…” Richie whispers amidst the shouting.

Eddie leans up then, pressing a sweet loving kiss upon Richie’s lips. It’s warm and it is kind. And it makes Richie pick Eddie up at the waist. “Oh my god! Wooahh!” Eddie squeals, letting loose as Richie carries him down the aisle to the reception.

The reception is full of energy. Richie insisted on hiring a local band from Derry that ended up not being as bad as Eddie though. The guests ate their food happily, and the two new husbands watched from their special seats near the staged, draped in angelic white cloth and decorated with small leaves and flowers.

Eddie shared a dance with Maggie Tozier for a bit will Richie danced with Silas and Edwin. 

Stan and Mike, attached at the hip, met Bill’s girlfriend. She’s British, and she is so kind. _Audra_ is her name.

Eddie and Richie hold each other close when they slow dance. The band slows down, the lights go out, and all Eddie feels is love. Richie steps on Eddie’s seat a few times and Eddie places a calming hand on the back of Richie’s neck.

The lights blink on and off slowly, as they sway across the dance floor, surrounded by all their close friends. Eddie thinks he might die of happiness. 

_It took them until they were both thirty, to get here._

_Why did they ever wait? Why did they waste all those years not by each others’ side?_

“I love you, Eds.”

“I love you.”


End file.
